Goodbye, My Love
by w Blitz
Summary: When Shepard said goodbye to her crew mates just before the final battle, Javik- The Prothean gave her his memory shard. He told her to leave behind her memories for a new cycle to discover. With the Reaper threat gone, Garrus sets out to find his love's memory shard, to relive her last moments with her and give her the proper goodbye. Rated T. Garrus/Femshep
1. A New Beginning

Goodbye, my Love

Disclaimer: Bioware owns all.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

The green wave prickled at the tip of the crucible and catalyst. Hackett ordered urgently, "The crucible is loaded, all ships to the rendezvous point."

One by one ships began hitting the FTL speeds, obeying the command both in fear and good faith. James watched as Joker frantically circled the citadel with the Normandy, not yet leaving. A person was missing. He would not leave her behind again. Not like last time. It was his turn to pull her ass out of the fire, or so he thought.

James grabbed his arm gently, "We need to leave, she's gone."

Joker sucked in a breath. He knew she was gone, but he wasn't ready to just let go. Joker's eyes fell to the command console, he nodded regretfully. Quickly the ship's drive core began to hum with the rush of FTL travel. The Normandy began blazing through space, the green aura spreading and following them. Joker ignored it. Edi spoke from her seat slowly, "I analyzed the crucibles uses quite extensively. I have concluded that the end of the Reapers would mean an end to all synthetics." Her voice dropped off with a humane sorrow. The man she had grown to love and care for with all her synthetic heart spoke again, "Good thing you aren't synthetic then."

"Jeff..." Edi began once more to clarify where they stood. Joker cut her off, "No, Edi. You aren't synthetic, you are a part of this crew, and a part of me. I love you. I know Shepard, she would do everything she could to preserve the most amount of lives, even if it cost hers."

Edi lowered her head, "I love you too." It was all she could utter as the green flame began taking over the ship. Alarms began to scream and echo, and suddenly the wave was inside. James turned and stared as it took over everything, "What in hell of fire-"

The wave swept the cockpit, shaking the Normandy to it's core. It began a quick descent over an unknown planet. Joker was too busy to realize the green synthetic lining that had grown into his skin.

The ship hit the ground with both force and the grace of Joker's abilities. It slid to a quick and quiet halt amidst the planet's foliage.

He groaned in pain as he lifted himself up off the console. Fear gripped him as he dared a look to Edi. She stood slowly, her eyes were green and her body had taken to a green glow. James examined himself with just as much intense curiosity. The hatch slid open as the crew began to pile out of the lower decks. Garrus stood with them. He spoke slowly, "I guess Athena pulled it off."

Edi responded astutely, "Yes, she did. It appears she figured out an alternative to destroying all synthetic beings in the galaxy."

The large marine examining the green lines in his skin muttered, "How do you figure that?"

"Because I am still here." Edi replied blatantly.

Chakwas spoke softly, "Must be some kind of effect from the gun, because we're all green." Everyone examined themselves carefully.

Joker hobbled slowly to the airlock. It slid open as he stepped outside. "Anybody recognize this place?"

Garrus rumbled, "Reminds me of Virmire."

Joker nodded his head, "Exactly."

Kaidan and Tali agreed as Edi affirmed the observation, "This is in fact Virmire."

Kaidan shook his head, "Cruel place to end up with all that has happened here and just happened."

Garrus spoke softly, "I want to know what happened. If that goddamn Mako hadn't flipped on Javik and I, we would be with Shepard now."

Javik replied sharply, "And we would be dead as well. I haven't known Shepard long, but something tells me that she would have wanted us alive, so we can assist in the rebuilding of the galaxy." He paused as the attention of the crew turned to him.

"We should not squander this gift Shepard has given to us. My entire race saw the end of their cycle in complete terror, we watched as the last bit of hope for survival faded from each of our eyes. She prevented these horrors from happening to each of you. She prevented them from the galaxy. She horded each doubt and worry so that you all might sleep peacefully at night, with the hope of a new day. By character and nature, Shepard should have been a Prothean. I was put into cryogenic sleep so that I could assist in the defeat of the Reapers for a new cycle. I find that I was never needed. Your Shepard saved everyone, and without her none of this would be possible."

He gestured to the air around him. "You have a new day to look forward to. A new life, and the lives of your children and grand children. This is a gift that should never be taken for granted because many cycles were robbed of it. Do not sigh and wish for more, because you have more than millions ever had."

Liara despite the sorrow in losing a friend smiled, "So the Protheans were as noble as I thought. They cared for each species and defended them."

Javik shook his head, "None like your Shepard. She has bested us all."

Kaidan chuckled softly, "She has always bested us. In every way possible."

Donnelly replied, "I had the unfortunate experience of playing Skyllian with her once. When you say every way possible, it is the truth." He finished with a laugh. Gabby leaned against him with tears of laughter in her eyes. "It was so worth seeing you get taken down a notch."

James laughed, "I remember one time I challenged her to a spar in the cargo. Man, did I regret that. She laid my ass clean on the deck without breaking a sweat. Silly me thought I could take Shepard."

The crew gave appreciative smiles and laughs as they thought of all their times with Shepard.

Garrus smiled sorrowfully as he thought back to their date on top of the Citadel. She had let him win, and he knew it too. He shook his head, Athena never thought of herself. Others always came before. Such a selfless and wonderful being she was.

Liara spoke up, "There is a knowledge in my people, with our lifespans we outlive most species. We watch as peace enters and war breaks out, and to new eras of peace. We do not only love our own species, instead we branch out, we watch and stand by as our loved ones die around us of old age, while we are still young. We have come to realize that mourning a loved one for centuries only brings misery. You must enjoy the time you spent with them, because that is all you will have."

"We must enjoy the time we had with the Commander, because that is exactly what she would have wanted from all of us."

Javik nodded his head in affirmation, "In my cycle we recognized the Asari even in their youth to be very intelligent and talented. I am pleased to have seen your species grow to become so wise."

Liara flashed him a brilliant smile. It was the nicest thing Javik had ever spoken to her. He offered her a small Prothean smile in return.

As the crew dispersed to begin repairs on the Normandy, Javik approached Garrus. The Turian stared out to sea, his mind at war with itself.

"You know, in my entire lifetime, this is the first I have ever witnessed true peace."

Garrus looked to him slowly as the Prothean contemplated the landscape. "Your Shepard was truly something."

Garrus nodded his head, "That she was." He looked down. "And more."

Javik nodded his head, "She spoke of your bond. I had thought it to be a mutual bond to relieve stress. I see that it was much more."

"Did you ever have a bond?" The Turian asked curiously.

Javik chuckled, "No. No, I did not. The Protheans believed to focus on thing at a time. We focused entirely on the Reapers, there wasn't any time or thought left over for bonds. I realize now, that that was what killed us. As the years went by, we lost our humanity if you will. We had nothing to survive for. We were just cannon fodder in an endless and terrible war."

Garrus shook his head. "And yet, a Prothean saw the end of the destruction. You won."

Javik chuckled again. "That is true. It relieves a great burden to know this. I can return to my people, and give them their proper burials, and return to the stars with them."

He nodded his head, "Well Javik, it has been an honor to serve with you."

Javik looked him in the eyes, "And an honor it has been to serve with you Garrus Vakarian of the Turians."

Javik turned to leave, "Before I go, I must let you know that I gave Shepard my memory shard before she left. I told her to leave her memories there for the next cycles to see and read, like the Protheans have done for this cycle. I suggest finding it. No doubt she will have left memories for someone as important as you."

With that, the Prothean strode off to work with the crew.

Garrus' mind was alight with wonder. How could he possibly find this shard? Would it be worth it to relive her last moments? There wasn't any time to ponder this. The sooner they got off the ground, the quicker he would be to retrieving her shard. He _needed_ that shard with every fiber of his being, it was all he had left.

**I found it intriguing when Javik gave Shepard the memory shard and told her to put her memories in there. A story immediately popped into my mind. Hopefully yall like this one :)**

**Pleaseeeeeee review!**


	2. A New Challenge

Goodbye, My Love

Disclaimer: Bioware owns all.

Chapter 2: A New Challenge

The Normandy docked with Admiral Hackett's ship with a slight jostle. The ramp lowered itself into the airlock. As the pressure escaped from within, Garrus, followed by Shepard's crew boarded. Admiral Hackett was first to greet Garrus, he shook the Turian's hand firmly.

"I can't express the honor it has been to work with you Mr. Vakarian."

"It's been a long, hard fight. We couldn't have done this without you, sir." Hackett smiled. His scars bending around the edges of the grin. Garrus' mandibles flared with thought, he spoke slowly, "Could I ask you a favor?"

Hackett's eyebrows raised, "Well, you just assisted in the saving of the entire galaxy, I think you deserve a few favors."

Garrus chuckled, "Well, Athe- Commander Shepard and I were close."

Hackett nodded his head, "Much more than close, you two were a something as I recall."

Garrus nodded his head as sorrow bit into his heart. "Yes...yes we were. The Prothean gave Shepard his memory shard and told her to leave her memories there for other cycles to discover. If you find this shard, I would like to have it. She might have something on there for me."

Hackett crossed his arms, "Yes, I think we can do that for you. Shepard was a loss to everyone, but she was special to you, I'm sorry for your loss."

Garrus dropped his eyes, "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry for the galaxy's loss."

Hackett spoke again, "We lost Anderson too. Shame, but it seems fitting they made it to the Citadel together. This all began with Anderson recommending Shepard, it was those two that really got the ball rolling at Eden Prime with Nihlus."

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes, it is. It would have been better if both could have survived. Once I get a hold of that memory shard, I can see exactly what happened up there. We'll find out why the Reapers aren't dead, but instead of helping us rebuild."

"That sounds pretty good to me. Return to Palaven for the time being, your people need you."

Garrus nodded his head as he gripped the railing with his talons. "They do. Thank you, sir. You'll notify me if they find anything?"

"Absolutely."

They gripped hands briefly and shook before parting ways. Garrus' eyes returned to the command center. He kept expecting her to walk through those sliding doors, wondering why everyone was moping in a time of such victory. He smiled despite his misery, she was truly an incredible being.

* * *

Six months after the defeat of the Reapers most everything was operational again. The Reapers assisted in the rebuilding of every home and mass relay. The entire galaxy stuck together as they helped rebuild. There were Turians on Tuchanka assisting in the rebuilding of the Krogan's old homeworld.

Asari were with several races helping them rebuild whatever it was they lost. The Geth were wide spread, but a lot were on Rannoch assisting the Quarian's. With Shepard's death, she brought an era of peace into the galaxy. Everyone mourned her loss, but everyone held together in the pact she created.

Garrus hadn't quite gotten used to everyone's new look. Green eyes, and green strands within everyone's skin, armor, and body. Multiple scientists studied it, and after months they finally declared that everyone's DNA had been altered. The synthetic beings even had DNA, they were living breathing beings, not just machines.

No one could explain it, but it definitely had something to do with the blast from the Crucible. It didn't matter though, it caused no harm to anyone, and the peace throughout the galaxy was worth it. For once in the bloody history of all civilizations, there was no war or disputes.

Garrus also hadn't quite gotten used to his new position as General either. He had received several medals of valor and even an invitation to becoming a Spectre. He accepted, much to his father's dismay. As Spectre and General of the Turian Military, he visited all the worlds that had been hit and helped organize the rebuilding process.

With his help and the help of the Reapers the rebuilding process had been increased 100-fold. In just six months time, everything was nearly new again. It was almost as if the war never happened. Almost.

With his new found purpose in life, the Turian had something to do at all times. He liked it this way. No time for reflections or mourning the loss of his love.

Of course he had several offers for new bond mates, but he simply couldn't. He was a one woman Turian until death. He would wait for his death eagerly so that he and Shepard may be together once again. Grim outlook, but until then he would make use of himself.

He would do the most good in the world he possibly could until it was his time. This was his purpose.

Garrus hardly believed it when his omni tool pinged from Admiral Hackett. "We've got something."

He was gone just as quickly as the message came, he was on the first shuttle to Earth. When he arrived, he was in awe. London had been completely rebuilt. It was almost brand new again, cars whizzed around and people strolled.

His heart gave a lurch as he saw couples walking hand in hand, children running around their feet. _That was supposed to be him and Athena._

Garrus shook his head out of thought as he approached Alliance headquarters. He entered the building and shock seeped through his skin as the soldiers at the door snapped to attention. Saluting him. People stared in awe as he walked in. _What the hell was going on here?_

Hackett spoke up beside him, "You're the hero of the Galaxy Mr. Vakarian, everyone recognizes that you along with Shepard saved all of their lives."

Garrus chuckled, "Well, I'm not quite used to this attention."

Hackett slapped him on the back, "You're a General now I hear, and a Spectre, congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." He replied with a smile.

"You said you had something?" He started slowly.

Hackett smiled, "Yes, follow me."

Garrus followed Hackett quickly, excitement roaring through his veins. It was time to see Shepard again, his love. He wished he could run his talons through her hair, and feel her skin against his. He wished and wished and wished for more, but the Prothean's words rung clear. _They had more than millions of species before them._

They entered a plain room. The walls were grey, the floors were grey, and in the middle sat a little metallic table with Shepard's helmet. His heart lurched again as he drug a talon carefully on the surface. He almost laughed despite the melancholy in his body, Shepard hated that helmet with a passion. She hated helmets period. Like she used to say, _"Not everyone is as gifted as you Garrus, not everyone can convey their emotions with just their voice. I like to see faces, so I know exactly who and what I'm dealing with."_

He never could understand her fascination with his voice. They would sometimes lay in bed together and Garrus would keep talking and tell her story's of fantastic heroes with wonderful and sweet endings as she drifted off to sleep. She loved that.

He wished the story's were real. He wanted a sweet ending with Shepard for the rest of his life. He wanted her so desperately.

Beside her helmet was a metal shard that levitated. Green blazed through it's crevices. _The memory shard._ His body raged with excitement. They had found it. They called him. He looked up to Hackett's face scrutinizing him. "Sir, I can't even express- you found it. Thank you."

Hackett smiled, "Happy to offer a little bit of closure to a friend Garrus."

Garrus smiled. Hackett then turned to his guard, "Alright, everyone out of here. Garrus needs his privacy."

The door closed behind them. Once again, he was alone. Not completely. Shepard was within that shard, he would see her again. Garrus sat down in the chair and reached for the shard cautiously. Hesitating as if it would explode into a million pieces in an instant. His talons wrapped around it, and suddenly the world began to spin.

Garrus didn't let go as everything began to turn green around, a whirling sound rushed through his ears and whistled all around him. Then everything stopped.

He opened his eyes slowly to find him standing over Shepard's still form. Her armor burned and her body bloody. He cried out, desperately wanting to help her, save her. Slowly she stood, her eyes burning with determination, she staggered and stumbled towards the beam. Her body weak and battered.

Garrus wanted to be with her, he wished for the opportunity to fight to the beam with her. He growled in anger as husks charged her. Like the marksmen she was, she dispatched them even though being near death. She cried in pain as she stumbled and fell.

Garrus' heart bled for her as the pain of knowing how she suffered rampaged through his mind and wracked his body. A Marauder jumped out and shot her in the shoulder. She screamed and fell to the ground, not before laying a few many bullets into the Marauder's head.

She muttered, "Can't stop- have...to..." Her breathing was labored and heavy, she stood once more. Garrus admired her will and determination. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. She could have lied down and given up, but she refused, she kept going with the tenacity of a thousand angry Krogan. And suddenly everything went white as she stepped into the beam, he felt the rushing return, the whirling and whistling as he flew through the air.

And once again, it all stopped with a rush and a body pounding the floor.

**Another chapter! Yay:) It's going to be a short story, just an FYI. Please review!**


	3. A Realization

**Goodbye, My Love**

Chapter 3: A Realization

* * *

Shepard rolled across the floor. She moaned in pain as her body shook with the effort it took to stand. Garrus watched helplessly. The woman he had come to love and care for with every fiber of his being struggle. She slowly rose again. Anderson's voice rung out, "Shepard?"

"Anderson, is that you?"

"I followed you up, it looks like we came out at different places. What does it look like over there?"

"A lot of human remains." Shepard managed to gasp out as she clutched her side and bent down, she took a shuddering breath and began moving forward. Garrus stared in horror at all the remains of people laying strewn around. He felt anger and sorrow all at once. No one deserved this fate.

"You don't think they could be building a Reaper?"

Shepard gasped in pain, "Sounds about right."

"Are you ok?" Anderson asked with concern.

"I've been better, but I'll make it."

Garrus followed her on her journey to find Anderson. Their conversation continued gently. Keepers crawled around cleaning the mess that Reapers had made. They were Reaper constructions themselves to take care of the Citadel.

A chasm appeared and beyond it was a circular room, shining with a light of a console. Shepard struggled down the steep slope, gasping and moaning in pain as she went. Garrus' heart went out to her as blood dripped behind her, she was covered in it. It was all her blood. Garrus wanted nothing more than to console her and pet her head, and make her feel better. He wished he could carry her so she didn't have to suffer anymore.

His love didn't deserve this sort of pain. She was a goddamned hero, she saved everyone's lives countless of times and this is what she had to deal with in the end. It wasn't fair. What Garrus wouldn't give to switch places with her.

Shepard fell to her knees as she tried crawling up the steep slope leading to the circular room. Anderson was already there from the sound of it. She gripped the ledge and pulled herself back up. Her strength was extraordinary.

Anderson stood at the console, though something appeared wrong. He staggered around, a fume wafting in the area. Shepard called to him, "Anderson.."

He stumbled towards her, his body appeared to be at war with itself. He hissed, "Shepard...I can't..."

Garrus watched the scene with bewilderment. Anderson was under Reaper control? His thoughts rung false as the unmistakable voice of the Illusive Man spoke out.

"I underestimated you, Shepard."

He strode in as if he had already won. This was not what Garrus had expected at all. Shepard suddenly began to writhe in her stance, she shook her head as the fumes wafted around her.

She gasped in pain and struggle, "What have-"

The Illusive Man looked to her through his shredded skin. His cybernetic implants glowing blue in the soft light. He crossed his arms.

"I warned you. Control is the means to survival. Control of the Reapers...and you. If necessary."

Anderson growled, "They're controlling you!"

The Illusive Man responded bitingly, "I don't think so Admiral."

Shepard breathed out heavily, "Controlling me is a lot different than controlling a Reaper."

Shepard had excellent persuasive and speech skills, the Illusive Man was having none of it. He crossed his arms, and rubbed his face thoughtfully. "Have a little faith."

He turned his back on them. "When humanity discovered the mass relays...when we learned there was more to the galaxy than we imagined...there was some who thought the relays should be destroyed. They were scared of what we might find...terrifed of what we might let in."

He crossed the room and continued with his speech. "But look at what humanity has achieved! Since that discovery, we've advanced more than the past 10,000 years combined. And the Reapers will do the same for us again, a thousand fold. But..." He trailed off and Garrus' attention snapped to Shepard as she lifted her gun to Anderson and groaned in the struggle in her mind, trying to withstand his control.

"...only if we can harness their ability to control." He whispered menacingly towards Shepard as he passed around her.

Anderson grunted, "Bullshit. We destroy them or they destroy us."

The Illusive Man replied with a growl, "And waste this opportunity? Never."

Shepard hissed in pain, "You're playing with things you don't understand, with power you shouldn't be able to use."

The blue lines glowed in his face as he stopped and turned back to her. His resolve appearing to falter. "I...don't believe that. If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours?"

"Because we're not ready!" The injured woman countered, her gun twitching on it's target before her.

The Illusive Man rubbed his face in thought, "No. This is the way humanity must evolve."

Anderson's body continued to shake in his resist, "There's always another way." He manged to utter.

The Illusive Man rebutted quickly, "I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers. And I know with certainty; the Crucible will allow me to control them."

Shepard hissed, "And then what?"

The Illusive Man continued angrily, "Look at what they can do, the power they wield." He clutched his fist as biotics exploded from it. A shot rung out and struck Anderson in the chest. He yelled in pain as his body doubled over.

The look of horror and pain that swept Shepard's face was unbearable to Garrus. None of this was her fault and he knew she was blaming herself. She growled,

"I see what they did to you."

"I took what I wanted! I made it my own. This isn't about me or you, it's about things much bigger than all of us!"

Anderson's voice was slurred as he uttered weakly, "He's wrong. Don't listen to him."

The Illusive Man's hands came together as he approached Anderson. "And who will you listen to, Shepard? An old soldier, stuck in his ways, only able to see the world down the barrel of his gun? And what if he is wrong? What if we are able to control the Reapers?"

"If we destroy the Reapers, this ends today! But if you can't control them..." Shepard trailed off with the implications.

"But I can!" Cried the Illusive Man desperately.

"Are you willing to bet humanity's existence on it?"

The Illusive Man doubled over in turmoil, "I know it will work!"

"You can't, can you? They won't let you do it." Shepard replied bitingly.

He yelled loudly, "No! I am in control! No one is telling me what to do!"

Anderson reasoned, "Listen to yourself...You're indoctrinated."

The Illusive Man was becoming angry as his own ideals were falling down and nothing he said was able to be held. "No! No! The two of you, so self righteous. Do you think power like this comes easy? There are sacrifices-"

Shepard cut him off with a shake of her head. "You sacrificed too much."

The Illusive Man whirled around to the view of the Citadel. "Shepard! I-I only wanted to protect humanity. The Crucible can control them, I know it can, I just..." His hands wrung together as he began to realize all that he as done.

Shepard spoke softly, "It's not too late. Let us go, we'll do the rest." Garrus' mandibles fluttered, time and time again, he never understood why she always attempted to save every life, even the evil ones. Some would call it weak, but it wasn't. She was fully capable of ending his life, she chose to try and allow him a chance at redemption. She gave him that option to atone for what he has done.

She was better than them all. Everyone could stand to take a lesson or two from her. Especially himself.

The Illusive Man's head bowed into his hand. "I...I can't do that, Commander."

Anderson growled, "Of course you can't...They own you now."

The Illusive Man pulled the gun from Anderson's holster. "You... you'd try and undo everything I've accomplished. I won't let that happen."

"Because of you, humanity is already undone." Shepard hissed. The Illusive Man growled, his body shaking, "That's not true!"

Shepard yelled, "They have the Citadel! They've got us fighting each other instead of fighting them!"

"I just need to-"

"You've done exactly what the Reapers wanted. You're still doing it because they control you."

The Illusive Man doubled over in struggle, "I... they're too strong."

Shepard offered him strength, "You're stronger. Don't let them win. Break their hold. Don't let them control you."

The Illusive Man stood up, he examined the gun with feigned curiosity, "I tried, Shepard."

Shepard watched as he lifted the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger. She shook her head as his body collapsed to the floor. Garrus was in awe. Shepard many years ago, talked Saren out of his indoctrination and now she had done it again.

Anderson collapsed to the floor as Shepard stumbled towards the console. She affirmed the opening of the arms. The Citadel began to break apart it's closure. The bright light of the battle shone in, Earth just beyond it.

Shepard backed up slowly, and collapsed beside Anderson. He sat up slowly. Anderson looked to her, "Commander."

"We did it." Shepard gasped out in pain. Anderson nodded his head.

"Yes... we did." He whispered softly. A small smile replacing the grim look of pain on his face.

"It's...quite a view."

Shepard grunted in pain as she took a sharp intake of breath. "Best seats in the house."

Garrus wanted nothing more than to sit beside her, rub her back and make her well again. Take her home to Palaven to be his wife, and lover for eternity. He crouched beside her and Anderson.

"God...it feels like years since I just...sat down." Anderson said slowly.

Shepard chuckled weakly, "I think you earned a rest, Anderson."

Anderson grunted as his eyes closed and then opened again desperately. The look of sheer pain crossing Shepard's face broke Garrus' heart, "Stay with me." She whispered urgently.

"We're almost through this."

Anderson managed to speak again softly. "You did good, my child, you did good." Anderson exhaled, "I'm...proud of you." Garrus watched as his body slumped against Shepard's. Tears sparkled in her eyes and dripped down her cut and battered face. "Thank you, Sir." She managed quietly.

Her head drooped and Garrus thought he may be witnessing her death here. His heart lurched against his body. He cried out, "Athena!"

She couldn't hear him, it was only her memory. Garrus' eyes traveled down her battered body to where her arm crossed her mid section. She lifted it away, andit was soaked in blood. She grunted in pain as a pool of blood began to seep around her. Garrus' heart fell. His love didn't deserve this death.

Suddenly Hackett's voice rung out, "Shepard?"

Her eyes sprung open, she grunted in pain as she attempted to stand, "I...what do you need me to do?" She spoke with such struggle. Still fighting to assess each and every person's needs who called upon her. Garrus was sure he'd collapse in complete sorrow.

Her breathing was labored and her red hair stuck to her torn face as she stumbled forward on her knees. Hackett spoke again, "Nothing is happening. The Crucible isn't firing."

She tried to stand, only to collapse on her side. All the air rushed out as she whimpered in pain. Garrus wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him.

"...Gotta be something on your end." Hackett finished.

She drug her body slowly towards the console. Reaching desperately to respond to his call as Hackett called again desperately, "Commander Shepard?"

"I don't see...I'm not sure how-"

She collapsed to the floor finally. The fight having been completely drained from her weak body. Garrus fell beside her, his hands reaching to touch her, but never feeling her.

"Commander?"

Suddenly a bright light shone around them and the Citadel floor shook as it slowly began to rise. Garrus looked around in wonder as they were lifted into he air. Shepard barely realizing what was happening. Her arm dangled off the side. Blood pooling around her. As it came to a halt. Shepard struggled to her knees and looked around her. A blaze of light soared to the roof and from that came a wisp of a child.

Garrus stared in disbelief as he approached Shepard. He knelt before her, "Wake up."

She struggled to her feet once more, barely teetering into balance before the small child. "What...where am I?"

The child gestured around him, "The Citadel. It's my home."

Shepard looked around her as she gasped in pain again. "Who are you?"

"I am the catalyst."

"I thought the Citadel was the catalyst."

"No, the Citadel is a part of me."

Shepard struggled forward desperately, "I need to stop the Reapers. Do you know how I can do that?"

"Perhaps. I control the Reapers. They are my solution."

"Solution...to what?" Shepard's brow furrowed.

The child spoke simply. "Chaos."

Garrus followed them down the long walkway. Shepard staggering along.

"The created will always rebel against their creators, but we found a way to stop that from happening, a way to restore order."

"By wiping out organic life?"

"No. We harvest advanced civilizations, leaving the younger ones alone. Just as we left your species alive last time we were here."

"But you killed the rest."

"We helped them ascend so that they could make way for new life, storing the old life in Reaper form."

Shepard glared, "I think we would like to keep our own form."

Garrus smiled weakly. After all this, she still had so much fight in her.

The kid replied, "No. You can't. Without us to stop it, synthetics would destroy all organics. We created the cycle so that never happens."

"You mean, like the synthetics destroying all organics right now?" Shepard growled.

The kid shook his head. "They are stored in Reaper form."

"I am as much an AI as you are an animal. I was created to oversee the relations between synthetic and organics. That solution did not work. So I created the Reapers, my creators did not approve and became the first Reapers. Clearing the way for younger civilizations to grow ends conflict.

Shepard turned and gestured out the window, she cried out, "How is this not conflict? We are at war!"

"The Reapers aren't interested in war."

Shepard growled, "I find that hard to believe."

"When fire burns is it at war? Is it in conflict? Or is it simply doing what it was created to do?"

"We are not different. We harvest your bodies, your knowledge, your creations. We preserve it to be reborn in the form of a new reaper. Like a cleansing fire, we restore balance."

"Why didn't you stop the Crucible?"

"We thought all thought of it had been eradicated in previous cycles. Clearly organics are far more resourceful than we thought."

"You're taking away our hope-"

"You have hope. More than you realize. The fact you are standing here, the first organic ever is proof of that. That also means my solution won't work anymore."

"So what now?" Shepard asked slowly.

"It is in your power now to destroy us. But be careful, the Crucible does not discriminate. All synthetics will be targeted. Even you are partly synthetic."

"The Reapers will be destroyed?"

"Yes. But the peace won't last. Soon, your children will create synthetics and the chaos will return."

"Is there another way?" Shepard asked hopefully.

"Yes. You can use the energy from the blast to seize control of the Reapers."

"The Illusive Man was right after all."

"Yes, but he could have never taken control because we already controlled him." The small child replied.

"But I can?"

"You will die, you will control us but you will lose everything."

Shepard hummed to herself in thought. The child interrupted again, "There is another solution. Synthesis."

"Add your energy to the Crucible's. The chain reaction will combine all organic and synthetic life into a new frame work. A new DNA. The essence of who and what you are will be broken down and then dispersed."

"To do what exactly?"

"All organics strive for perfection through synthetics, and all synthetics strive for full understanding. In short, you alter the matrix of everything. Organics will achieve perfection through synthetics and synthetics will have a full understanding. It is the final evolution. There will be peace for eternity."

Garrus watched as Shepard looked to each of her options. She was hunched over in pain as she began walking forward. He knew exactly what she was going to do. He knew she would have never chose to destroy the Reapers and end the lives of all synthetics. She wouldn't do that to Edi, or the Geth who had saved her and just found peace.

Garrus' heart lurched as he thought of what he would have done. If she destroyed them, she might have had a chance at survival. He knew that was what he would have ended up picking because of how selfishly he needed Shepard in his life.

She was so selfless as she strode towards certain death in the form of synthesis. Her DNA being spread to every being in the galaxy and ensuring peace for eternity with her death.

She took a run towards it, Garrus watched helplessly as she threw herself into the beam. Her body taking to it, her DNA, her heroism, being spread to everyone in the galaxy. Suddenly a voice spoke, the child was looking straight at him.

"Your organic has taken us by surprise. We originally thought organics were too self involved and greedy to sacrifice themselves for all species, let alone a synthetic."

Garrus stared at him. How was he talking to him? "There will be peace, and it is all because of your Shepard."

There was a blast of green and Garrus stumbled back, shielding his eyes as he felt the familiar rushing feeling. And suddenly it all stopped. He was back on Virmire, staring out to sea. To his left sat a very content Zaeed, sipping on his alcohol and enjoying the sun. He saw the Prothean far off, laying his comrades to rest, and himself as well. Liara was sitting in an office, writing feverishly. A child at her feet.

Kaidan was with his biotic students, teaching them, laughing happily. Joker and Edi sat comfortably, intertwined with each other as they watched the sunset. Thane, waved from across the ocean.

Wrex and Grunt worked feverishly on their homeworld as little Krogan ran between their feet. Their woman assisting in the construction.

Samara watched her daughter enjoy the smell of a flower, a smile on her face. Tali was with a Prime, she removed her mask and took a deep breath of air without fear of infection on her homeworld of Rannoch.

Ashley was sitting with her family, reading poetry. Legion was watching the Quarians and Geth, he looked at Garrus and nodded his head.

James led his N7 men proudly, speaking of the Shepard with excitement. His friend Lola.

Mordin was singing happily to a crowd, he looked to Garrus and waved. Garrus' mandibles fluttered with interest when he saw himself. The back of himself sitting on a ledge of the citadel. Beside Garrus was a certain red haired woman. She threw back her head in laughter, that joyous melody filling his ears one last time. Athena Shepard, the love of his life, curled into his body, the love seeping from her eyes as she affectionately rubbed the side of his face.

Garrus wanted to fall down in desperation. He wanted that badly. He wanted to smell her again, feel her against his body. Everything went dark once more. A gentle whisper brushed past him, "Garrus..."

It reverberated against his spine, as he lifted his head to see Shepard. She stood before him, beautiful as ever. The picture of health. She smiled and knelt down beside him. Her hands brushing his mandibles and fringe. He could feel her touch, he could smell her.

Garrus choked out, "Athena?"

"I'm here sweet heart." She smiled softly.

He reached out to touch her, to see if she was real. His talons brushed her clothing and her bare skin, her neck. He ran his talons through her hair, she gave a giggle. His smile broadened. As he drew her closer for a kiss, her lips pressed against his mandibles gently as her hands roamed his face hungrily.

She whispered again, "I love you Garrus."

"I love you Athena, with all my heart, forever."

"I'll be with you always, I hope you understand why I had to do it."

Garrus felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. This was her speaking to him, but not here in person. It seemed so real, he could literally smell her delicious scent. She spoke gently, "Don't be sad my love. We will be together again someday. I am always with you."

She gestured to the green lining in his armor and skin. He smiled weakly, and then it brightened, "If your DNA was-"

She spoke sternly. "No. I am dead Garrus, you have to understand that. Any attempts to bring me back will only result in more sorrow. I will always be with you and I will always love you."

His face tilted into the touch of her hand, he needed to feel her always, "Athena, I don't know of a life without you."

"You will live Garrus, a long and prosperous life. And then we will meet again, and we'll be happy in that bar up in heaven for eternity."

He smiled gently, staring into her eyes desperately. "I need you." He whispered. She smiled sadly, "I will always need you. But now we'll have to wait. It'll be okay, don't worry."

"I have to go now Garrus."

He clung to her desperately, "No, Athena, please stay."

Tears filled his eyes with desperation, "Don't leave me."

She held his face between her palms, "I will never leave you. Ever." The love of his life drew away slowly, her hands slowly releasing his talons, she whispered once more, "Goodbye for now, my love."

"Goodbye." Garrus managed to choke out, and then desperately calling to her, "I love you!"

He leapt to his feet, attempting to follow her. "Athena!"

"I love you." He sank to his knees. His talons holding his head.

"I love you."

The world around him faded, and suddenly he was on the floor of the room. The shard was returned to it's space on the table. Shepard's damaged helmet remained untouched. Garrus rose to his feet slowly. He felt happiness in seeing Athena again, but desperation and sorrow in having to say goodbye. He hated goodbye's.

He looked down and felt the surface of her helmet, before he turned and left that room forever.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I try and correct them. Grammar has never been a particular strong point with me, especially with this old keyboard, some of keys tend to stick, or not work at all sometimes. But here is a new chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed the story! Thank you so much for reading!  
**


End file.
